Decoy Queen
The Decoy Queen was the main villain in the live action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm. The Decoy Queen uses the body of Victor Validus as her host. Validus discovers he had been infected by the alien chips and secretly starts studying other Nanochips found by the Plumbers. However he was caught removing them from the Vault and is accused of stealing them by Max. Validus tries to warn Max about the Nanochips, but Max doesn't believe him and expels Victor from The Plumbers. Validus keeps on studying the nanochips (which are actually members of the Hive), until he is completely taken over by the Queen. The Queen uses the Hive Chips to infect human hosts and plans to take over the entire planet. However her plan is thwarted by Elena, Gwen, Kevin and Ben (in the form of his new alien, Nanomech). Even though she tries to control Nanomech, she is unable to do so as Nanomech is still half-human (because the chips can adapt and humans never give up, according to Ben, since that's what Ben said just before he killed her). She put up a brutal fight but in the end, the Queen is killed by Nanomech's bio-electric blast. With their Queen destroyed, the Hive quickly dies, freeing their victims and ending their threat. In Revenge of the Swarm, it was revealed Elena is the real queen of the Hive all along (the Queen in Alien Swarm was just a decoy produced so that Ben wouldn't suspect her) in which she tried to keep Ben away from Julie Yamamoto in order to keep Ben all to herself. Ultimately, when she used the drones in an attempt to choke Ben to death, she was convinced by Julie to stop all this if she really loved Ben and at that moment Elena took control and sacrificed herself. 'Powers/Abilities/Capabilities' The Decoy Queen is capable of controlling and manipulating humans but being the Decoy Queen, she is much more stronger and powerful than the Hive's normal drones and is capable of reproducing mass numerous drones at a rapid speed. She can also sprout wires that she can use to fire extremely strong and powerful electric energy blasts. She is also capable of manipulating and controlling the normal drones telepathically and like other members of the Hive can easily adapt if needed. 'Weaknesses' The Decoy Queen is extremely small, though larger than the normal drones, making her easily crushed by human sized beings. She is incapable of controlling half drones like Nanomech, but she can partially influence them. Also, if the Queen is destroyed, the Hive will die as a result; however, this was not the real Queen and just a decoy. 'Trivia' *The Decoy Queen is the smallest villain Ben has fought. *The Decoy Queen originally was thought to control The Hive, when she dies The Hive dies. However with Elena being the true queen all along the decoy is just a drone. *The Queen was thought to be in Victor Validus. *No one calls the Queen, the Decoy Queen ever, even after being revealed by Elena. 'Toys' Ben 10: Alien Force/Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 (Nanomech, The Queen, Validus) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:One-Time Villains Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Flying Aliens Category:One-Time Characters Category:Parents Category:Nanotechnology